


Hot Blue

by bookwrm130



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Thirsty Waverly once again, Wynonna being an ass, but we love her anyway, especially Nicole Haught v2.0, uniforms are hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 23:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwrm130/pseuds/bookwrm130
Summary: New uniform, new reasons to keep staring at her girlfriend.





	Hot Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Last one before I disappear once again to focus on my submissions. Come find me on tumblr at [bookwrm130](https://bookwrm130.tumblr.com/) and cheer me on through this difficult time.
> 
> Edit: I just remembered that Nicole's uniform change happened between episode 4 and 5 and technically they were 'fighting' then, but ignore that and just enjoy the fluff

“Wait, wait, wait!”

“What, what's happening?”

Waverly stopped the both of them before entering the shop. She dug around in her purse while Nicole stood there, perplexed.

“Aha!” Waverly held up her phone triumphantly. “Ok, stay right there, Nicole.”

“O...kay?”

Waverly held up a phone and seemed to be taking some photos.

“What are you doing, Waverly?” Nicole said, a little exasperated about her girlfriend's antics.

“I'm taking photos of you!”

“I can see that, but why?”

“Because, silly,” Waverly said with a roll of her eyes, “this is probably gonna be the last time I see you in this uniform.”

It was Nicole's turn to roll her eyes. “Baby… it's not like I'm gonna burn this thing right after.”

“Yeah, I know, but let me have this, Nicole.” She said as she continued taking more photos. Nicole just shook her head and chuckled, and stood with her hands on her belt. 

Once satisfied, Waverly nodded her head. “Now turn around, baby.”

“Sigh, alright.” She figured it was better to follow her girlfriend’s directions than arguing with her.

Nicole stood in her soon-to-be-old uniform, hands on her belt, her weight on one foot. She stood there for quite a while, with no words from Waverly. Curious as to what was happening, Nicole turned her head to look back at Waverly. The sight that greeted her made her raise her eyebrow.

Waverly was standing there, one arm across her chest, the other hand near her mouth, her lower lip between her teeth, eyes clearly pointed at Nicole’s ass.

“Having fun there?”

Waverly looked up, a smirk on her face. She started walking towards Nicole.

“Well your butt really does look really cute in it.”

Nicole turned around as soon as Waverly reached her. “Really?” Nicole said teasingly.

“Mhmm.” Waverly put her hands on Nicole’s hips, then slowly, ever so slowly, slipped them into the back pockets of Nicole’s pants. Once done, she pulled Nicole closer towards her and maybe, just maybe, gave a slight squeeze.

Nicole tilted her head back and gave that laugh that Waverly adores. She looked up and grinned. Damn, her girlfriend is really pretty.

Nicole wrapped her arms around Waverly and ducked down to give her a kiss.

“While I’m really glad that you enjoy these pants way more than I do, I think you’re going to enjoy the new ones a lot more.”

“Let’s go get your new uniforms, then.”

* * *

 

“What do you think?”

Nicole stood in her bedroom, wearing her new uniform. She was barefooted and had just casually put her hat on her head. She held out her hands as if to show off her uniform.

Waverly, who was sitting on the bed, raked her eyes up and down Nicole’s body. She chewed on her bottom lips, a sign that Nicole has learned to mean that Waverly is definitely thinking about getting her out of this uniform.

“I think, Officer, that your uniform would look better on the floor.”

See?

“Really? But I just put it on,” Nicole fake whined, a smile on her face the whole time.

Waverly sauntered up to Nicole, hips swaying. “Mmm, you can always put it back on later.” She put her hands on the waistband of Nicole’s brand new, black, tight, really really tight, pants, and pulled. “For now, you can…” Her words petered out to a searing kiss.

As they made their way to the bed, hands roaming and lips kissing, Nicole muttered one thing before they hit the bed.

“I knew you’d like these.”

* * *

 

“Ready to go?”

“Wait, hold on.”

Waverly walked up to Nicole and pulled the zipper on her new uniform all the way down.

“There, now you’re ready.”

Nicole laughed. “Baby, I’m pretty sure this is not following regulations.”

Waverly scoffed. “You’ve been wearing your old uniform unbuttoned all the time. I’m sure Nedley doesn’t give a damn.” Waverly traced the collarbone that was now visible. “Also this is way sexier.” Waverly had that look on her face again.

“Baby, we’re gonna be late.  _ I’m _ gonna be late.”

“Nedley loves you, he wouldn’t care if you were a little bit late. And there’s a very soft and warm bed upstairs…” Waverly purred while playing with the hair on the base of Nicole’s head.

“As much as I would love that, I’d really rather not be late.”

Waverly pouted. “Fiiiiiiine…”

Nicole kissed the pout away before walking to her cruiser with Waverly in hand.

* * *

 

“Hey Haughtstuff!”

Wynonna was sitting at one of the chairs in the Black Badge office eating a donut, as she always does.

“Damn, you’re lookin’ good. This the new uniform?” Wynonna said, pointing at Nicole.

“Yup.”

“Looks good. Pretty tight. Hugs all the right places. I approve.” Wynonna clicked her teeth while holding her hand in an ‘ok’ sign. Then her face dropped so quickly, Nicole couldn’t help but bark out a laugh. “Nedley’s not gonna be wearing that, is he?”

“Oh no, no one can convince him to change out of those classic trousers.” Everyone in the room then imagined Nedley in the tight uniform and a collective shudder could be heard.

“Well, I gotta go. Gotta make sure Lonnie hasn’t ruined everything.” Nicole kissed Waverly goodbye. “See you for lunch?”

“Of course.” 

Nicole walked backwards towards the door, still holding on to Waverly’s hand. When she had to let go, she finally turned around and headed towards the door.

Waverly kept staring at her girlfriend, especially her ass, until Nicole disappeared behind the door.

“Eugh, gross.”

Waverly turned around and glared at her sister. She marched towards Wynonna and snatched the donut right out of her hands.

“Hey!”

“Stop eating sugary stuff,” Waverly said as she munched on her newly acquired donut.

“But you're eating them!”

“Well I just had a workout,” she said with a smirk.

Wynonna looked at Waverly, then at the general direction of the bullpen, then back at Waverly.

“It’s the uniform, isn’t it? It is pretty damn hot” Wynonna leaned forward and wiggled her eyebrows. She leaned back down on her chair with a dramatic sigh. “So, how many days should I tell Doc?”

“How many days for what?” Waverly wrinkled her brows in confusion.

“How many days that I’ll be staying at Shorty’s. Or are you gonna disappear to Nicole’s place? You should tell me how many days if you’re gonna do that anyway. Gotta tell Dolls that you’ll be distracted for a while.”

Waverly stood up and grabbed the box of donuts in front of Wynonna.

“Just for that, you don’t get anymore donuts for the rest of the day.” Waverly then took the box of donuts to hand them out to the officers in the building.

“Hey Waverly, no fair! Nicole, this is all your fault!” she yelled out the door.

Hearing her name, Nicole looked up. 

“What did I do?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's all your fault, Nicole. You and your sexy ass in that sexy uniform. 
> 
> Anyway, comments and constructive criticisms are always welcome!


End file.
